


波尔塔瓦的遗忘

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景。美国盖盖苏联努。灵感来源是《Forgotten Bastards of the Eastern Front 》。俄语国骂就不翻译了，大家意会下。
Relationships: Noudenet de Jaimberd & Guerrique de Montrohain





	波尔塔瓦的遗忘

“我的领航员可厉害了！他只需要看星星就知道该往哪飞。”盖里克对所有人都这么说，他亲眼看到他的搭档在座舱里抬头仰望漫天星海，还往笔记本上记录着什么，那人给出的方向和坐标从不失误，精确得就像在地图上走棋。

但是没有人信他的话。从到波尔塔瓦的第一天起，盖里克就以“美国傻子”的名号享誉基地，他是美国飞行员中唯一一个信了苏联人的鬼话把“сукин сын”当做问候语，还在来视察的苏联军官面前显摆的。在他的同胞们看来，这是只有苏联人才会上的蠢当。

幸好盖里克有张正直真诚的脸，军礼也行得相当标准，翻译没有费太多功夫就使苏联军官相信，这是自家孩子的恶作剧，而不是来自西方世界的挑衅，由此避免了一场政治灾难。

“我真的很蠢吗？”盖里克精疲力尽地躺在简陋的床上，学俄语失败的代价是在荒野里铺了三天跑道，同时忍受斯拉夫女人们的嘲笑——美国男人的工作效率还不及当地的姑娘。

他的苏联领航员正在另一张床上看书，惯例地抬起头来微笑，表示自己听见了，也像往常那样不说话，提着温瓶给美国人的搪瓷杯里添了些热水。

“谢谢你，努德内。”盖里克很喜欢他的搭档。

相比基地里大部分苏联人的简单粗暴，努德内身上表现出来的，是斯拉夫人敏感纤细的特质。一见到他那双翠色眼睛里流淌的光芒，盖里克就顿时有了答案——为什么这个好战的民族会诞生那么多伟大的诗人？

语言的隔阂在这里稀松平常，大部分苏联人听不懂英语，美国人也没兴趣学俄语。努德内从不与美国室友说话，也对他们的闲聊毫无反应。盖里克为此感到庆幸，这样那些尖酸刻薄的词语就不会伤害这个内向可爱的青年。

营地里关于苏联人的抱怨从没有断过，从刚来的那天起，诅咒苏联人就成了美国青年们自发组织的爱国教育活动。

最开始的起因是他们被指挥官忽悠到这蛮荒的不毛之地，发现苏联人答应提供的机场只是几块铁皮，就连宿舍都是临时搭建的帐篷，寒碜得好像难民营，食物也是一样的糟糕。

到后来抱怨的内容就变多了，比如说，苏联人总是明目张胆地偷他们的东西，小到手电，大到摩托，甚至连飞机防冻液也不放过，苏联人把这叫做伏特加，说话时用重音加引号，他们真的会喝。

“并不是所有苏联人都是贼。”盖里克偶尔会辩护，在他听不下去的时候，他怕努德内从室友们激昂的语调猜出他们在咒骂什么。

好在努德内根本没兴趣听，比起陌生遥远的语言，他更愿意将注意力放在喜欢的书本上。他有很多书，一本一本地垫在床下，每天就躺在知识与真理上睡觉。

与他那些常成为话题的苏联同胞们不同，努德内从来循规蹈矩，他不爱喝酒，不会开摩托，电筒是盖里克主动送他的，友谊的象征。

那次盖里克奉了队长的命，到村子里去把夜不归宿的室友们拖回来，却在横亘天穹的银河下，看到领航员坐在旷野里，用手肘压着笔记本，吃力地扶着光线的角度，像是在记录星星的轨迹。

他好奇地看了一会儿，把自己手里更好用的拐角电筒塞给努德内，提着苏联制作的笨重家伙朝村子走去。

事后努德内想把电筒还给他，可盖里克却微笑着摇头拒绝。

那之后，只要看到身材瘦削的苏联人在夜晚拿着笔记本往外走，他就会主动跟着出去，跑到车库把摩托开出来，然后随着领航员手指的方向，去往河流边干燥的空地，或者是山丘上突起的岩石，有时候他们会爬上飞机的残骸，还有一次是倾圮的教堂屋顶。

1944年的圣诞节来临前夕，盖里克接到了通知，他们要离开波尔塔瓦，去往另一个未被告知的地点，就像他们来的时候一样茫然。

盖里克的室友们昨天刚在山上砍了棵冷杉准备当圣诞树，已经挂上了能找到的全部装饰，他们不想把心血便宜给苏联人，忙不迭地把那棵缀满瓶盖与碎玻璃的树搬上运输机。

努德内默不作声地看着帐篷里的美国人收拾行李，他应该也从苏联人那里听说了离别的事。

“我要走了，”盖里克满脸遗憾地坐到领航员的床边，朝他伸出手，“很高兴认识你，努德内，我会永远记得我有个苏联朋友的。”

领航员露出挣扎的表情，迅速地环视四周，其他的人都搬着圣诞树出去了，帐篷里只有他们两个。

“盖里克，”他犹豫着开口，碰了碰飞行员的掌心，“我也很高兴认识你。”

英语。盖里克不可思议地看着他的领航员，“你会说我们的话？”

努德内低着头回答，“我在大学里学过。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”盖里克欣喜地握着努德内的肩，又很快收敛住笑容，“那他们说的你是不是也……”

“所以我才不想你知道。”努德内叹气，“免得你为了我跟他们闹得不愉快。”

盖里克有好多的话想说，却又不知道该从哪开始，时间不允许他耽搁，“我会给你写信。”

努德内点了下头，打开床头柜的抽屉，取出来一个金属的茶叶盒，里面装着几块黑色的石头，“送给你，这是我找到的，星星的碎片。”

“你真的能看懂星星？”盖里克伸出手指，轻轻地抚摸那几枚陨石。

“我知道它们的名称与位置，以及随着时间与季节变换的方位。但为你导航时，我依靠的是地貌，山川与河流，各种标志性建筑，当然还有最重要的仪表。星星太遥远了，而且并不总是出现。”努德内笑了，眼睛里倒映着微光，盖里克在战友面前说的那些关于他的话，早就传进了他的耳朵里。

那几枚石子被短暂拜访波尔塔瓦的美国人珍藏了大半个世纪。转眼间七十年过去了，努德内的脸庞被衰退的记忆磨蚀成辨不清轮廓的影子，全靠那几枚星屑的真实存在，盖里克才能够确定当年的朋友不是他臆想出来的幻觉。

他给努德内寄过一封信，没有收到回复，写往苏联地区的信件审查得太严格，路上耽误的时间太漫长，而波尔塔瓦基地存在的时间短得就像一场梦，他的思念很可能通往废墟。

但历史总会给活得长的老家伙一些优待。

盖里克的战友们陆陆续续都去世了，军方只好派这个勉强还能走得动的老人前往乌克兰，作为那次战争的孤零零的见证人，纪念典礼上装饰用的一言不发的吉祥物。

波尔塔瓦已经不是当年的样子，城市里修建起楼房，笔直的柏油马路通向郊外，村子的范围扩大成城镇，机场早就拆得干干净净，曾经是宿舍的地方放眼望去尽是烂漫的野花，树丛里生长着红莓，是他从未在这里经历过的春天。

陪同者是个不怎么耐烦的年轻人，就连他的父亲都没有那场战争的记忆，他不知道这个步子颤颤巍巍的老头想在田野边寻找什么，从没有人告诉他这里有机场。

他们沿着道路慢慢地行走，盖里克忽然停下来，拐杖在泥土里深深地陷下去。

路边有人在拆一座养牲口的棚屋，屋顶和部分墙壁都生锈了，破洞多得没有修补的价值，主人想在原处重新修一座砖砌的。

盖里克沉默地端详了一会，忽然笑着朝着满地生锈的废铁走过去，浑浊的眼睛里亮起年轻的光芒，仿佛又变成了七十年前那个傻美国人。

他认出来了，那块长满青苔的打孔金属板曾是战机起飞的跑道。


End file.
